Borderland-My Hera Academia
by icewaker22
Summary: Izuku Midoriya never forgot what he saw on that summer day when his best friend Katsuki Bakugou vanish in a storm of a storm of light shards.


Borderland-My Hera Academia

Summary: Izuku Midoriya never forgot what he saw on that summer day when his best friend Katsuki Bakugou vanish in a storm of a storm of light shards.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'My Hero Academia' but I do own these ideas so please don't us them without my consent. Seriously I have six Indexes for the ideas for this fic.

Note you must read!: There are at least two different ways to write English and another minimum of eight different dialects of it!

Chapter 1

Izuku suppressed a whimper as he pushed himself deeper into the slot in-between the end of a row of lockers and the wall. He only had to wait for a few minutes before he heard the telltale sound of sneakers run past his hiding spot and further down the hallway.

Izuku let out a small breath as he extracted himself from his hiding spot. With a quick look around Izuku managed to gather his things and make it out of his middle school building.

Instead of making his way home like he normally would he made his way to an abandoned section of the city. The path to the section was mostly back roads and would take him a good haft hour but on days like this, it was worth the long hike despite the heavy weight of his backpack and the chill still of mid-spring in the air.

Haft an hour front him at the entrance to his destination. The place was little more than a niche in the underbrush along a jogging trail with underbrush stretching as far as someone could see in either direction. The place was a nightmare to try and find if you didn't know exactly what to look for. It took him a second to shrug off his bag so he could carry it thru the entrance.

Once thru, he dodged a branch but still felt the sting of a few twigs slap against his cheek. It went on for another minute or so of ducking and weaving thru the underbrush until he came across a semi used dirt trail, while he panted lightly Izuku, put his bag back on his back before continuing on his way down the path towards his destination.

A minute later, and six branches ducked found Izuku at a stream/trench. While the stream wasn't anything major Izuku couldn't suppress a small smile as he looked at the remains of a fallen log. Once more he took off his bag only this time he thru it over the four foot wide six feet deep trench before taking a running leap over it only to slip on the landing having him land on his rear-end likely bruising his tailbone in the process.

"Well that's just great," Izuku muttered.

Picking himself up Izuku managed to find his bag before the moisture managed to seep into it from the surprisingly wet ground.

It was another two minutes before Izuku was able to finally make it to his destination. Before him lay a small clearing with trees twisted into seats and covered in old twigs and snack wrappers. Sighing softly to himself Izuku hung his bag on a sawed off the branch on one of the twisted trees before pulling out a small garbage bag and got started on cleaning up the clearing.

As he picked up the trash Izuku couldn't help but remember why he was hearing. After all, what self-respecting teenager would spend his Friday afternoon cleaning up an unknown pot-head hang out unless he had two. Letting out a depressed sigh Izuku directed his attention towards an almost unseen stone at the far side of the clearing at the base of the only oak tree.

The Stone had a name carved into it that could only be seen if you crouched down to read it. The name was of his best friend who had vanished in this very clearing almost ten years previously: Katsuki Bakugou.

They had been five when Katsuki had been swallowed by an explosion of crystal light. It had happened in less than a second. One moment Katsuki had been standing there the next he was gone. It was only luck that let Izuku know what had happened. He had been chasing Katsuki to try and tag him when the anomaly had happened. Sadly Izuku had been the only one who had seen what had happened.

It took less than a week for Izuku to be labelled odd and the kind of person mothers told their kids to stay away from. His treatment from other kids only got worse as he got older and the other kids stopped seeing him as scary weird and started to see him as simply weird.

By the time he got into middle school he'd had to change schools four times due to the amount of bullying he went through landing him in the hospital. It only got worse with middle school and him being one of if not the smallest kid in class.

It was when he was seven that he stopped try it make friends and decided that if he ever got the chance he would go thru the crystal light to try and find the one friend he still had.

Picking up the last of the trash from the ground Izuku went and kneeled in front of the stone with his friend's name on it and sent him a prayer in the hopes that he was in good health. Standing up Izuku made his way back to his bag before making his way back to the trail.

It was as he jumped over the stream that it happened. One moment he was slipping backwards with his bag pulling him backwards the next he was unable to breathe as he fell thru crystal light.

After what felt like forever and no time at all Izuku felt himself land on harsh stone steps and was forced to roll down them.

"Yo shit head. Get the fuck out of the runway," An angry voice yelled drawing Izuku's eyes towards to the voice. What he saw stole what little breath was still in his lungs after the harsh landing.

"K-K-Katsuki," Izuku asked breathlessly towards the angry blond.


End file.
